Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Amu is a 16 year old girl living in Athens. her father has set up an arranged marriage. Amu is set on hating her fiancee no matter what, but with change, war, and death coming, Amu can't understand what's happening to her feelings. Amuto, rating may chang
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey people! here's my new/next story! anyone reading this that's read any of my other stories (don't worry, i'll finish them) i hope you enjoy this new adventure! containing Shugo Chara! characters! ^^ i don't own any of them, so don't say i do and try to sue me!

SIDE NOTE: any words with a * sign, there will a defenition at the end comments.

-----------------------

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Amu Hinamori is sixteen, headstrong, and a dreamer. Her home is Athens in ancient Greece. All her friends and her older sister are married. So when her father tells her that she is going to marry, not for love but for profit, she is defiant. She has heard all the stories of love at first site, and is determined to not let that happen to her. Her betrothed is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the eldest son of one of the two most powerful aristocratic families in Athens and one of the most beautiful men in Athens. When war and change comes, can Amu still bring herself to despise her betrothed any longer? Just how thin **_**is**_** the line between love and hate for this headstrong, dreamer?**

****

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter one

In Greece, on top of a little hill in the city of Athens, there stood a house. A modest home of wood and stone. Beside was a little barn, where the sounds of stirring horses and cattle could be heard. A vivacious young rooster strutted out of the barn, blinking up at the sun coming up over the hills. He threw his head back and gave a mighty crow, one of which could be heard by the towns people below. The rooster gave a start as a thump could be heard from the inside the little house.

"Ouch…"

A girl with strawberry blonde hair lifted herself off the floor where she had just fallen into a sitting position. A green bird flitted wildly around her room chirping in an almost excited manner. The girl held the back of her head gently; she looked up at the startled bird with light brown, almost amber eyes. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door of her room.

"Amu? Are you alright? I heard a thud."

"Yeah, dad. I was just startled, that's all," Amu answered.

She could a muffled sigh from the other side of the door. "At least try to be careful, okay?"

"Yes, sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. Promise."

"That remains to be seen," Amu's father laughed, "Hurry down to breakfast."

Amu heard her father walk away from the door. Amu sighed and looked back at the now-calmed bird. She sighed once more and said, "Come on Sue. Let's go before Miki gets ticked and tries to eat you again."

Amu chuckled as Sue fluttered franticly as Amu put on her favorite red-and-black plaid peplo*. She smiled and held out her hand giving Sue her cue to fly on to her finger and from there, Amu's shoulder.

Amu's nose was greeted with the familiar marble dust of her father's studio. She gave a light sneeze and went down the ladder that led to her room into the kitchen. The kitchen contained a small stone oven and wooden table. Amu looked down as a blue-grey cat intertwined between her feet.

"Good morning Miki." Miki purred as though answering Amu's greeting. The strawberry-blonde girl sat down in her chair at the small, two-person table in cheerful manner.

"You look cheerful for a person who nearly gave herself a concussion, Amu," her father teased.

"Good morning to you to, Dad," Amu replied, brushing off his teasing jab. Her father laughed. He set a plate of food in front of her and kissed the top of her head, still chuckling.

"Seriously, good morning Amu. How is my little Athena today?" Amu couldn't help her smile growing larger at the endearment given by her mother. Every time he used her nickname, she felt a tiny bit happier.

She took a bite of food, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Dad," Amu said in earnest shock, "Your food tastes good, for once."

"Hey! My food has always tasted fine!"

"Really?" Amu asked in a playfully snide voice. There was a short silence and both of them laughed. A whinny was heard from the small barn behind the house.

"Ah, I'd better go feed Ran before she starts kicking in the door," Amu said still chuckling. She picked up Miki beckoned to Sue and headed out to the barn. She opened the door to reveal five stalls where five horses stood either dozing or whinnying for their breakfast. Amu walked up to a red and white paint that was beginning to kick the door. She stopped as Amu walked up to her. But only for a moment as she started kicking at the door again a second later. Amu laughed for the third time that morning

Sue settled on top of the red paint's toll and chirped. Miki situated herself on Amu's shoulder and purred. Amu went into the feed shed and brought out bales of hay for Ran and the other horses and promptly fed them before letting them out to graze in the pasture around the bend from the house.

When she had done both, she sat in the field quietly watching the horses grazing, her mind drifting. She began to think of her friends that had left her just that year and her sister. "I wonder how they're doing?" she murmured absently. Her friends Kukai and Nadeshiko had both left Athens for family reasons and her friend Rima and her older sister had been wed recently, were living with their husbands and Amu hadn't had a chance to go and see them yet. She sighed. Sue came and sat on her shoulder. She gave her a little love peck and whistled a pretty tune. Amu smiled a quiet smile. She got and stretched before whistling to the three grazing horses and picking Miki up.

"Well, I'm sure they're all fine. And since I need to head into town today anyway, I'll go drop by and say hi to Rima," she murmured.

*****--------------------*****

Amu cantered into the city on Ran's back with Miki in a small backpack and Sue flying near Ran's head. Amu carried six separate rucksacks for groceries. She slowed to a trot as she came towards the city walls. Sue came and sat on Ran's head as they slowed down.

They stopped in front of a vender stand selling goats' cheese and olives. Amu jumped off Ran and walked in dignified manner up to the vender. He was a young man with dark orange, curly hair and light brown eyes. He grinned a grin that was partly stupid and partly happy.

"Hello Ms. Himamori," the vender greeted cheerily. He had known Amu for a long time now and had always known how to get under her skin.

But Amu just brushed off the man's teasing jibe. She was too old now to let trivial stuff like that get to her. So she simply replied, "Good morning Mr. Nikaidou. I'm here for the usual, and I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Why? Is your father going to die if he doesn't get his cheese and olives?"

"No, but I might if he continues to cook without it." Amu smirked and Nikaidou laughed. Sue flew up to him and sat on his shoulder. She gave him a love peck. Amu had to role her eyes at the site. For some reason, Sue had always taken a liking to Nikaidou and he had never minded. It was her showing him that she had a crush on him. Well, that was Amu's explanation for Sue's reaction towards the kind vender.

"So, a block of cheese and a jar of olives?"

"If you would," Amu nodded.

The happy vender filled one of Amu's rucksacks with the items of her purchase. She thanked him, hopped back onto Ran and went on her way. Sue gave a farewell chirp to Nikaidou and followed after Amu and company.

Amu made a few more stops before she went into a small neighborhood of brick and stone houses. "Now, which one was Rima's…?" she muttered absently before stopping in front a particulary well-kept looking brick house. She dismounted Ran once again and approached the pretty little home. She knocked on the door and heard the barking of a small dog. The door opened to reveal a short girl with long blonde hair and a childish face. Miki gave a quiet hiss at the tiny, yapping dog that ran out the door towards Ran and Sue.

"Hi Rima!" Amu smiled. It had been almost three months since she had last seen her tiny friend. Rima smiled back.

"It's been a long time, Amu," she greeted back. She called to the little dog who was still sniffing Ran's leg, who in turn was beginning to ignore the annoying dog.

"You're not busy are you?" the strawberry blonde girl asked the pure blonde. Rima shook her head smiling.

"Kairi just left for work. He takes his job very seriously, you know," Rima explained.

"That's Kairi for you," Amu sighed and shrugged. She herself hadn't known Kairi personally. She had met him only once, and that was at his and Rima's wedding. But even then, one thing had been very certain, and that was that Kairi was a very straight forward, honest person. If he made you a promise, he wouldn't go back on it even if that promise killed him.

"What does he do anyway?" Amu asked.

"He's in the military," Rima answered indifferently. She had never been into wars and tragedies. She preferred comedies and happy, peaceful times. Amu couldn't blame her either. Rima's family had never been very happy. There was always a war blowing up between her parents. "Why don't you come in, Amu?" Rima asked.

"Thanks, but I don't want to leave Ran all by herself. So could we go for a walk? If you have time, I mean."

"Sure, that's fine. The house can survive without me for a while."

*****--------------------*****

Amu and Rima talked for at least two hours after picking up two shaved ices and two cups of wine. When the two of them had finally parted ways, it was near lunch time. Amu trotted Ran out of the city limits, and nudged her into a light canter up the rest of the hill.

"I'm home dad!" she called, walking through the door.

"Welcome back. Where were you?" her dad groaned from the door. Amu went into the kitchen. Her father was laying his head on the table, waiting for his lunch.

"I met up with Rima," she said simply.

"Really?" Her father lifted his head a little bit. "And how was she?"

"Well. She's started settling in with Kairi, which is good. She really is head over heels for him."

Amu's father laughed. Amu turned around contemptuously. "Why are you laughing at me?!" she asked irritated.

"You sound like her mother, Amu," her father explained. Amu blushed and turned back to her groceries, and began to make lunch. Sue came over and supervised Amu's cooking. There was a moment of silence.

As Amu's blush began to die down, her father commented, "You know, you're the only one out of all of your friends that isn't married yet."

Amu flinched. "I haven't found anybody yet."

"That's the problem, Amu. You can't marry for love because you haven't anyone."

Amu froze completely. _I don't think I like where this is going._ She said nothing though, so her father continued, "Because of this, Amu…"

Amu waited tense, but she knew what her father would say. "I've set up an arranged marriage."

------------------

Me: oh dear. chapter 2 in the making! but until i post, please review. stroke my ego or give me critiscism; i don't care! just tell me what you think! (accepting flames as well) so anyways, i'll see you lovely people later!

_peplo_: this is what Greecian women wore before the Persian influence.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2! woot!

Fuu: we own nothing except the plot line. so no sueing us, please. ^^

Xao: ...just read the damn story.

Me: and enjoy it.

-----------------------

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Amu Hinamori is sixteen, headstrong, and a dreamer. Her home is Athens in ancient Greece. All her friends and her older sister are married. So when her father tells her that she is going to marry, not for love but for profit, she is defiant. She has heard all the stories of love at first site, and is determined to not let that happen to her. Her betrothed is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the eldest son of one of the two most powerful aristocratic families in Athens and one of the most beautiful men in Athens. When war and change comes, can Amu still bring herself to despise her betrothed any longer? Just how thin **_**is**_** the line between love and hate for this headstrong, dreamer?**

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

Chapter 2

Amu stood speechless. Her father's words continued to echo through her mind, _"I've set up an arranged marriage."_ She couldn't move. Her whole body was frozen and Sue was flying around Amu's head worriedly.

Her father broke through the silence once more saying, "I've talked with the boy's family, and they're willing to make you part of their family. If you'd just try and give it a chance, then--"

"What family?" Amu interrupted unemotionally.

"…The Tsukiyomis'."

"The Tsukiyomis'?!" Amu shouted.

"There's no need to raise your voice like that," her father said sternly.

Amu was silent for a time. Finally, she said, "I told you that I want to marry for love."

"Truly, I would prefer that as well. But you haven't found anyone at all. And anyway, being part of an arranged marriage isn't that bad. Your mother and I were in an arranged marriage to," he reminded.

"Maybe, but you and mom had already been in love by the time you two were married," Amu reminded him in return. Her father said nothing to that. "…How'd you mange to convince them anyway?"

"What?"

"The Tsukiyomis'. How'd you convince them to have one of their sons marry me?" Amu asked incredulously.

"My best friend is their father, remember? And I've done some sculptures for them. Their eldest son hasn't been engaged, amazingly enough, and so I asked if they would make you his bride."

"The eldest?"

"That's right. They've had many offers from other families and other girls, but he turned them all down."

"So why did he accept me?"

"Well…that's…"

"He doesn't know either, does he?" Amu finished for her father.

"…You could say that…" he confirmed uncertainly.

Amu said nothing more. This conversation was over to her. She excused herself and climbed the ladder up to her room in the loft. She couldn't believe her father Miki and Sue followed her up into the loft. Amu fell onto her bed and all the epic love stories and tragedies ran thru her mind one by one, one after another, again and again. She had never believed in love at first. And though she had heard rumors and seen some of the statues her father had carved of Ikuto, she could only say he was beautiful, nothing more.

Miki nudged her hand. Amu sat up and began to stroke Miki, getting a satisfied purr in response. "What do you think I should do, Miki?"

The blue-grey cat simply looked up at Amu with dark blue eyes. There were years of wisdom behind those eyes, though Miki was only as old as Amu. But to a cat, there only is, the moment, the time that stands right now; no past, no futuristic thoughts crossed a cat's mind. Miki head butted Amu's thigh, bit down on Amu's peplo and gave a gentle tug. _"Stop whining and just face this guy,"_ she seemed to be saying.

"Your right, Miki. I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear with this."

And so Amu went back down the ladder; her father wasn't in the small kitchen. She went into his studio. Her father was surveying a block of marble in front of him. Amu picked up Miki and stood behind the master sculptor. "…What are you going to create this time?" she asked.

"I was thinking it would a present. You know, for the wedding."

"Dad…"

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to be alone all your life, that's all. And I don't think it's fair to Ikuto if he ends up the same way."

Amu could think of nothing to say to this. So she simply sat in a chair standing erect against the wall. She decided to try and change the subject. "Could I have hint on what it will be?"

"No. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else," he chuckled. Amu pouted slightly.

"…So when do I meet my fiancée?"

Her father sighed, though in relief or in victory over his daughter's submission, Amu couldn't tell. "Two days time."

*****-----------------*****

For the second time that week, Amu saddled Ran and rode into town. Her father took the lead on Acapulco. They were on their way to meet with Amu's groom-to-be and his family. They had set out early, so they had time. Amu's father set off to the smithy to get some of tools refurnished. They decided to meet back at the town square in two hours.

Amu waited until her father had disappeared around the corner before turning Ran around and going at a full gallop towards the city's wall. She ignored the shouts, screams, and curses that flew as she gallivanted past pedestrians. She knew where she was going and she knew what she was doing. She changed to riding one handed so she could keep a better grip on a protesting Miki.

She kept up her break-neck pace until she came to the outskirts of the town. She began to bring Ran to a stop as they approached a large hole in the wall where nature had done its worse. Miki jumped off of Amu's lap, disgruntled. She began to lick her ruffled fur as Amu dismounted Ran and led her through the gap in the aged wall. It led to a secret garden. She checked behind her, and Miki was indeed following her.

Just then, Amu thought she could hear a faint sound. _A harp…?_ She tied up Ran to a nearby tree and followed the source of the sound with Sue and Miki following her. She came around a corner to see a young man in a dark blue chiton. She knew him right away from the statues that she had sometimes seen in her father's studio, except in color. Dark hair with a blue tint, dark blue eyes. This was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, her fiancée.

Amu hid behind a large olive tree. _What's he doing here?!_ this had always been her secret spot, where she came to think. No one knew of it except her, so what was this boy doing here. _And why him?!_

She felt a soft brush against her leg and looked down. Miki strolled out from Amu's hiding spot towards the beautiful stranger. Amu reached out and tried to grab the blue-grey cat, but the harp stopped. She looked up. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was looking directly at the strawberry blonde. There was a moment of silence before Amu went back behind the tree, flushed.

"…There's no point in hiding," came a deep, cocky voice. "I already know that you're there."

_I know that, jerk!_ Amu shouted internally. She took a deep breath and stepped back out into the boy's sight. Neither said anything for a long moment. Finally, Ikuto broke the strained silence with, "Why are you stalking me?"

Amu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in indignation. "What?!"

"You are stalking me," the dark haired said slowly as though explaining this concept to a three year old.

"No. I. Am. Not!" Amu said in the same manner, her voice gaining volume with each word.

"Than what do you want?" Ikuto asked in a bored tone.

"To be alone!" Amu exclaimed. She ran off in the opposite direction. _I hate him! I hate him! He infuriates me to no end, and I've only just met him!_ Amu's need to scream was ridden of through running for a long while. But she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her legs were burning and screaming and her breathing came in short, uneven gasps. Her thoughts were muddled from that unwelcome surprise. "Why was I running?" she murmured to herself. She looked around.

"Ran! Miki! Sue!" she called out. "…I must have left them back in the clearing," she finally muttered. She wasn't too fond of having to go back, but she felt nervous without her three life long friends. And so she went back to where the dark haired boy was.

When she was some odd yards from the garden, the sound of a harp struck Amu's ears, and she stopped. The melody was truly beautiful; the cords and notes mixed and flowed in perfect harmony. _But…why does it sound so…melancholy?_ she asked to no one.

When the melody stopped, Amu felt moisture on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, took a deep breath and stepped back out into the garden. Sitting on the rim of a fountain placed in the middle of the secret place. He looked up and their eyes met. There was a moment of silence.

Amu breathed deeply and said, "Hello, again."

Ikuto blinked. "What do you want?" he asked in his cocky, monotonous voice.

Amu's previous feelings of sympathy for the boy's sadness displayed in his music began to dissipate. "I came back for my friends," she stated simply.

"Friends? You mean these animals?" Ikuto questioned, motioning towards Miki, Ran, and Sue. Amu nodded. "You're telling me that your only friends are these barn animals?" he asked again amused.

"No, not my only friends, but their my closest friends," Amu answered irked.

"That sounds pretty pathetic."

"You say that, but you're no different, oh high-and-mighty one."

It was the truth, and Ikuto could say nothing against that. For at his feet was a small black tom cat. Amu smirked at the known victory. Ikuto looked away and said, "Whatever. I need to be going anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I need to go and meet my 'fiancée.'"

Amu started. _Oh no, that's right! _"W-well, I'll go with you. I mean," she continued on with Ikuto's questioning look, "my father will be glad to know that I…met my _fiancée_ so early on…"

------------------

Me: cool, it's done! now then, if you like this, then review! Review!

Fuu: we'll see you all later!

Xao: now go get a life.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oaky, here's Chap 3. i know it's short, but it's mostly filler, so bear with me. i can't really make it longer.

Fuu: we own no characters of SC.

Xao: no sueing!

Me: enjoy!^^

**--------------------**

****

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Amu Hinamori is sixteen, headstrong, and a dreamer. Her home is Athens in ancient Greece. All her friends and her older sister are married. So when her father tells her that she is going to marry, not for love but for profit, she is defiant. She has heard all the stories of love at first site, and is determined to not let that happen to her. Her betrothed is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the eldest son of one of the two most powerful aristocratic families in Athens and one of the most beautiful men in Athens. When war and change comes, can Amu still bring herself to despise her betrothed any longer? Just how thin _is_ the line between love and hate for this headstrong, dreamer?

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Chapter Three**

"Amu!"

Amu turned her head. Her father waved to her. He was standing next to another man and a women, whom Amu suspected was Ikuto's parents. They were both very beautiful people, however their auras were complete opposites. _The women seems almost subservient. The husband though…_

"Amu." She blinked. "Amu," her father said again, "These are Ikuto's parents."

Amu curtsied politely. "A delight to meet you both. Father has told me so much about you both."

Ikuto's mother smiled. "Such a polite young women. When should the wedding be?" she asked jokingly. Amu blanched. _Maybe I should stop being polite…?_

"Now, dear," Ikuto's father chided, "There's no need to rush things quite yet."

"O-of course. You're right."

Amu raised an eyebrow. Ikuto's mother turned out to be even more subservient than Amu had originally thought. "After all," Ikuto's father continued, "this _is_ Ikuto's possible bride-to-be. So son, what do you think of this young woman?"

Amu looked at the dark haired boy next to her. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing for a long time. Finally, he looked back up at his father. "She's not my type," he stated. Amu sighed in relief. His father's eyes darkened and he raised his eyebrows. "But," he said before his father, "this is supposed to be an arranged marriage, right?" He gave a dark smirk, sending shivers up Amu's spine.

His father smiled back. He reminded Amu of a cunning wolf, tricking the tiny squirrel into jumping in his jaws. Amu could sense that this man's smiles were few and fleeting. Then she glanced at Ikuto's mother. She was beaming. But there was something disturbing in her proud smile. _Fear…? Indecision…? No, that's not it…so what…?_ "Amu?"

Her snapped up. She looked at her father. "Yes?"

He walked over to her side and whispered, "Is this alright with you?" She looked down at her sandals. "Not particularly, no. But…" She hesitated and glanced at Ikuto. She smirked. _Maybe this could be fun!_ She knew was probably a very optimistic thought, but marrying an aristocrat would make sure she was set for life. _…And he is a very beautiful boy, _she thought smugly.

"But?"

"But if I was to marry, I think I'd rather marry him."

And the deal was sealed. They were to marry in a weeks time.

*****---------------------*****

"It's going to be so lonely without you here to keep me company, Amu."

Amu rolled her eyes. "If that's the case, then you shouldn't have gone and gotten me married."

Her father hugged her from behind her. "You're so cold Amu!" he whined, "I was only doing the best thing for you."

"You really think so?" Amu asked, sounding uninterested. "I thought you'd be happy. Now you don't have to hear me criticize your cooking."

"Girls aren't even _supposed_ to criticize or make fun of their fathers," he mumbled.

Amu smirked, "I've had too much influence from you, I guess."

Her father let go. "It's times like these that I wish your mother was here." Amu flinched. She turned and faced her dad and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dad…"

He turned and smiled cheerfully. "I'm sorry Amu. I know you don't like to talk about this."

Her expression was pained. _That's not it, Dad…_

"Well, the past is the past, and this is now. We have to find something fitting for my little Athena to be wed in."

----------------------

Me: okay, wedding next chapter. you might have to wait; i need to research ancient greek weddings. so until then, YOU MUST REVIEW!!! you won't get any more chapters if you don't! you won't get any cake either, so just do it!!

Fuu & Xao: see you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: well, i couldn't find anything on ancient greek weddings, so i did the best i could with what i know about weddings. so here you are. Chapter Four of Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love.

Fuu: we do not own any SC! characters, so don't try to sue us.

Xao: ...enjoy -_-

**--------------------**

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Amu Hinamori is sixteen, headstrong, and a dreamer. Her home is Athens in ancient Greece. All her friends and her older sister are married. So when her father tells her that she is going to marry, not for love but for profit, she is defiant. She has heard all the stories of love at first site, and is determined to not let that happen to her. Her betrothed is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the eldest son of one of the two most powerful aristocratic families in Athens and one of the most beautiful men in Athens. When war and change comes, can Amu still bring herself to despise her betrothed any longer? Just how thin _is_ the line between love and hate for this headstrong, dreamer?**

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Chapter Four**

"Do you take this young lady, to love as long as you both shall be, under the power of her mighty lady and her mighty lord?"

"…I do," Ikuto replied.

"Then by the power invested in me," the priest continued, "I pronounce you to be husband and wife. May your lives be full of longevity and blesses by the protector, Pallas."

"Amen," both unwilling participants murmured. They glanced at each other and then away. _Dear Gods, why did it have to him?!_ the two of them had met twice more, by persuasion of the now-parent-in-laws. Neither one of those times had been too pleasant.

_Amu trotted into town with Miki and Sue close behind. She had decided to let Ran stay behind and graze today. The pink haired girl headed to the town square where she was to meet with Ikuto. She seated herself on the stone fountain and waited. She began to draw on the sketch pad she had been smart enough to bring, with Miki sitting close by, inspecting her work. _I must be getting better,_ she thought. Miki hardly pointed out any mistakes on this piece._Would it kill him to just _meet_ with me?!

Amu looked to the sky to see what time it was. Sure enough, it was around noon. She growled, irritated with her fiancée.

__

She picked up Miki and set the cat on her shoulders, packed up her things and began to leave. However, there was a large crowd blocking her path out. She pushed and shoved and fought to get past them, but they were a thick wall against her will. Finally, she had to clear only one more wall of people, but was forcibly shoved into the center and fell face first onto the hard pavement.

"Ow…"

She lifted herself off the pavement. Her cheek hurt and her irritation at Ikuto was still boiling, so she had to fight herself from screaming. She looked up into the astonished blue eyes of the source of her irritation. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and embarrassment became obvious.

"Amu," Ikuto murmured.

Tears formed against Amu's will as irritation turned to anger and her embarrassment grew. Her limit had been passed, and so she did the only thing she could think of .

She ran; she ran hard and fast. Her tears spilled over and fell, water the streets as she ran. She covered her face to hide her tears and her shame from the people she passed, and continued to run aimlessly through the crowded streets of Athens.

She tripped over something, a protruding cobble stone or perhaps her own two feet, she never found out, but she lay there in the middle of the street, sobbing. All her frustration, irritation, embarrassment flow out in an unsteady stream.

As her tears began to dry, she felt unusually tired. Someone grabbed her arm and lifted her off the warm stone and carried her bridal style. She tried to open her eyes to see who it was holding her, but her eyes refused to open. She slumped heavily and simply listened to the stranger's assured footsteps. They became a soothing melody and the last thing she heard before she drifted off to the realm of Morpheus.

The second time had not been much better. Amu's cheek was now a faded purple, but still hurt. She glanced at Ikuto. He held her hand and was walking close to her, but his face showed complete disinterest. She felt her blood boil and her thoughts were all, _I hate him! I hate him! No matter what he does, I will **always** hate him!_

_--------------------_

Me: and from here, we must take leave. until we return, please review.

Fuu: we wish you a happy thanksgiving!

Xao: hope the turkey tastes good.

Me: see you all later!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: here i am once more! and almost in time for Christmas! so to celebrate, i (think) wrote a long(er) chapter!

Xao & Fuu: we own nothing nor nobody!

Xao: so don't try to sue.

Me: hope u like it! ^^

**---------------**

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Chapter Five**

There was a crash. All the servants in the Tsukiyomis' household flinched and groaned. "_Again?!_" the head servant exclaimed exasperated.

Down the stairs, came their future master and his new wife. This was now the fourth time they had broken something expensive that week. Their young master walked casually down the stairs with his bride running after him. Her face set in a determined frown as she stomped after him. She grabbed his arm; the servants gasped in shock and began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Why can't I?! Give me a reason!" she shouted.

"My father doesn't want any more animals around. It took me two years for me to convince him to let me keep Yoru, and that was only because he wouldn't leave for long," he explained. "Now, will you let it go?"

"No! I will not! My friends could all live in the barn! It's not hard! They've done it all their lives!"

"Peasants," Ikuto snorted, looking away.

"I _can_ hear you, for the record."

"And I'm sure it's quite a record," Ikuto replied snidely.

Amu growled in extreme anger and frustration. "Why…?" she asked, becoming quiet.

"Why what?"

Amu said nothing for a moment. She looked up at him with a controlled expression and said, "Nothing." With that, she left.

She got up to her room and sat on the bed. Her controlled mask broke; she fell face first into her pillow and screamed. "Why?! Why is he so aggravating and immature and a smart alike and--and… urgh! Why's he such a jerk?!" she yelled. Her shouts began to subside and her thoughts calmed. _I need out. _she thought.

She got up and went over to the window. She looked down. The ground wasn't at least five ten feet down. She glared at the distance. Jumping was out of the question, and she couldn't run down stairs and out the door. She would be caught if she did.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped and turned around. In the doorway stood a boy about her age with light blonde hair. He was baby faced with large, innocent mahogany colored eyes. Amu blushed. _HE'S ADORABLE!_ she squealed mentally. She noticed a proud looking tom cat leading him.

"Are you Ms. Amu Hinamori?" he asked. His voice was light and sweet, the exact opposite of Ikuto.

"…I used to be," she answered.

"Ah, yes. You and older brother were already married. My name is Tadase Tsukiyomi; I'm your brother-in-law."

"Really? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am truly honored and humbled to be a part of your family," she said, taking on the voice of a flustered and humbled girl.

"Though I'm sure you mean that, that's not what I hear. Every morning."

Amu flushed. She looked down and saw the princely cat at his feet. "Um…how long did it take you to convince your father to let you keep your cat?"

"Kiseki? I've had him for as long as I can remember," the little prince stated. He smiled sweetly. Amu felt her blush deepen. Her mood was suddenly lifting. _An incredible personality._

A servant popped his head through the door. Amu ducked her head to hide her dark blush. The servant glanced at her in passing. "Master Tadase, his lordship wishes to see you," said the servant.

"Thank you." He gave his adorable smile again. The servant bowed and left. Tadase turned back to Amu. "I hope to get to know more about you Miss Amu," he said politely and left.

"Me too," Amu whispered after him. And she meant it.

*****---------------------*****

Amu lay in the grass with her head resting on her red and white paint. Miki lay on her lap and Sue was pecking at seeds nearby. The strawberry haired girl closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face. It was a pleasant day and she intended to make the most of it, while she still wasn't caught by one of the servants of Ikuto. _Though he never does anything when I escape, _she thought. She had had several more meetings with Tadase, and had become very crafty at escaping. She heard a rustling in the bushes and jumped. A startled Miki meowed in alarm and flew off Amu's legs, leaving long scratches in her place.

"Ow…" she murmered. She looked up quickly at the bushes. Ikuto pushed his way through, looking as he always did. Uncaring and cold. Amu glared up at him indignantly. She tucked her wounded legs under her peplo and sat up. She tried to show an air of authority and that she wanted to be left alone. Ikuto looked at her and Amu wondered if she saw amusement in his lifeless eyes.

"Are you trying to pretend that you're royalty, or something?" he asked. Amu's cheek twitched. His own mask broke as he grinned in amusement and actually chuckled. "Don't even bother trying. You don't have an ounce of blue blood in you, peasant. You have no idea of how people like me act, so don't try to act all high and mighty."

Amu gritted her teeth trying to contain her anger at this impudent boy. She applauded herself on the feet. "Don't go calling the kettle black, Mr. pot," she retorted. He sniffed, his amused grin still on his face.

He turned to leave. "Wait!" He turned back to Amu.

"What is it?"

"Uh…" _Why did I call to him? _"Are you going to tell me why you came out to look for me?"

He stood there silently looking at Amu. A light blush wormed its way onto her cheeks under his quiet stare, but said nothing, still waiting for his answer. He turned around again and whispered inaudible.

"I'm sorry?" Amu asked.

"One of the maids was looking for you. Apparently, we are having guests over and my father said you need to look presentable," he said again, acting as if he hadn't heard her.

"Oh," Amu replied. She felt strangely disappointed. _I can't understand why though,_ she thought, _I **do** hate him after all. _But she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to hate him. _Not completely, anyway._

"Well, come on."

"Uh…right…" She tried to get up. She winced when the cloth of her peplo brushed against the claw marks left by Miki. They were surprisingly deep and felt thousands of sharp thorns and needles piercing her thighs. But she put her toughest face on and continued behind Ikuto. But her trek slowed and the leader noticed. He turned around. "What's wrong? You're not trying to take the lead," he pointed out to her.

_Get a grip, Amu!_ she scolded herself. "I'm fine, thank you. Please continue on."

He looked at her for a moment and then walked over to her. He leaned over her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the face. Amu couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks as she looked at him properly. _He's so tall, and he smells amazing. Has he always smelt like this? It's unlike anything I think I've smelled before. And his eyes…_ Just then, Amu felt long fingertips brush over her wounds. She hissed and closed her eyes as sharp, tiny needles of pain wormed their way into her flesh. The fingertips lifted from her thigh and Amu opened her eyes slowly. Ikuto's face was still quite close to hers and she could not make the blush on her face die. However, Ikuto held up two of his long fingers, and on the was a faint red stain from where he had brushed his fingers over her attire. She tried to look down at her dress, but Ikuto wouldn't have it.

"You're fine?" he asked, "It doesn't seem like that to me." Amu said nothing. She only gave Ikuto a hard stare and pursed her lips. Ikuto in turn nodded at the confirmation in Amu's silence, and he let go of Amu's chin.

Amu made to move away from her husband, trying to calm down enough to stop herself from blushing. However, Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"No you don't. I won't let my _wounded_ wife bleed all over herself," he told her with an impish grin, looking very cat-like. She gulped.

"What are you--?" she began. She gave out a yelp as Ikuto swept her off her feet bridal style. She grabbed the front of the boy's peplo to keep herself from falling. She looked up at him in shocked accusition; his grin widened. "I don't need my outfit bloodstained either, so it'll be more convenient for both of us if I carry you like this."

"Convenient?!" she exclaimed. He began to walk forward, chuckling under his breath. Amu's face was flushed from embarrassment and fury at her young husband. However, she could find nothing to say in her situation; she had seen the boy's reason. And so she just focused on her surroundings, everything but Ikuto's face. She listened to the birds chirping and the game flee and scatter at the sight of the two humans. She listened to the leaves and grass blow in the wind. And she listened to Ikuto's footfalls on the dirt path. The rhythm of his footsteps was nostalgic. Like something on the edge of Amu's memory.

Amu was wrapped in the sights and sounds around her so completely, that she failed to notice that she was falling out of Ikuto's arms. He, however, did not.

"Umph!"

Amu gave Ikuto an annoyed look. He rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to do?" he asked sharply, "I was trying to save you from falling and me from getting yelled at."

"…Notice I'm not yelling at you," she retorted.

Ikuto gave no response. He looked sharply ahead, as if he had seen something. Amu was about to ask what was the matter when a mangy, rabid dog the color of dirty mustard jumped out of the bushes chasing a familiar black cat. "Isn't that…?" Amu began to ask Ikuto.

"Yoru!" he called. The cat changed its course immediately heading towards his human and his human's mate. The dog followed the frantic cat, snapping at its heels. Amu screamed and hid her face into Ikuto's neck. Ikuto tensed for the dog's attack. The clever creature stopped suddenly and crouched. The surprised mutt tried to skid to a hault, but its belly fur just brushed over Yoru.

Yoru sprang on the dog before it had a chance to turn around and continue it's barrage. He dug thorn sharp claws into the dog's hide and tore at the thick flesh, leaving a long trail of bloody cuts along the mustard dog's back, before jumping onto Ikuto's shoulder. He hissed at the wounded beast. It growled in turn, but backed off back into the bushes.

Ikuto glanced at Yoru and muttered, "I can't imagine what you did to that dog, but you'd better not do it again." He turned to Amu. She was still trembling and clinging to his neck. "You can let go now Amu," he whispered gently into her hair, "The dog is gone."

Amu peeked out from the crook of Ikuto's neck and glanced around. The clearing was quiet now, save for the birds. She sighed in relief plopping her head on Ikuto's shoulder blade.

"You're not going to let go?"

"It's easier to keep from slipping this way," she whispered in response. _And your scent is surprisingly relaxing,_ she thought. It was a thought she was going to scold herself over later, but her adrenaline was drained so she would let the thought slip through her mind.

Ikuto shrugged and continued. Amu peeked a look at his face just once more. _I've never really thought about it, but…Ikuto is very beautiful,_ she thought blushing.

_But not like Tadase is!!_ she mended herself.

-----------------

Me: Not true!! Not true!! but that's how Amu thinks right now. *sighs*

Fuu: but she is starting to slip.

Me: true. now then, new characters next chapter! be ready for it!

Xao: you must review until then, though. so do so. **OR ELSE!!**

All: until nest time! see you later!

Me: **REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: merry one-day-after christmas! i hope everyone got what they wanted!

Fuu: now we give you the gift of an update!

Xao: ...hope you're happy...we don't own SC; don't sue us...

Me: enjoy! ^^

---------------------

**Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love**

**Chapter Six**

"Mistress Amu, welcome back. If you could go up to your quarters, a servant is ready to prepare you for tonight."

Amu nodded. She looked up at Ikuto, whom of which was still carrying her. He met her glance and looked back at the servant. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The servant bowed and turned. Ikuto walked over to the steps to the upper floors.

When they neared the top, a familiar voice came from behind. "Brother!"

Ikuto turned. "What is it Tadase?" he asked, sounding rather bored. The younger boy caught up to the elder and his wife.

He stooped for a moment to catch his breath, and then looked up at Ikuto. "Father wants to speak with you." Amu raised an eyebrow. Was it just me or did Tadase sound rather…cold? She glanced up at Ikuto. He only looked at the small blonde.

Ikuto nodded curtly. He set Amu back down asking, "Sorry about this. I know you were really comfortable." He gave a slight cat-like grin. Amu blushed and turned around haughtily.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"If you say so."

Amu glanced behind her once more at Ikuto's retreating figure. She could feel Tadase's curious stare; she looked away and, ignoring the shooting pain in her leg, walked slowly back to her (and Ikuto's) room.

A servant girl was waiting for Amu's return. She gave a hurried bow and said, "Mistress Amu! Thank Athena you're here! I have to get you fixed up quickly."

The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the still open wounds. She muttered to herself while dressing the gashes. She washed off the caked on blood and bandaged the wound. After which, the servant had Amu out of her favorite red and black plaid peplo into a simple white. Amu grumbled at it, but made no attempt to take it off.

She hesitated before walking out the door. "What's your name?" she asked the servant girl.

"Ami, mistress." the girl replied.

"Really? Well then, thank you Ami." I hope I can see you again…

*****----------------*****

"Amu!"

Amu gave a start at the familiar voice. She turned and saw a girl with long black hair racing towards her. "Nadesiko!"

"You know her?"

Amu jumped about three feet into the air in surprise. Ikuto chuckled. Amu glared at him. Behind him came Tadase, his father, and his mother a step behind, looking worriedly at Tadase and Ikuto.

Amu arched an eyebrow. What makes her so--?

"Amu!" She turned towards Nadeshiko.

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked in a whisper.

"Being a wife," Amu replied, wearing a wry grin on her face.

Nadeshiko gaped and looked at Tadase. Amu shook her head. Nadeshiko nodded towards Ikuto and Amu nodded in return. "Seriously?" Nadeshiko asked in a worried whisper.

"Unfortunately," Amu confided. Ikuto rolled his eyes, hearing Amu's answer.

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi walked forward to greet another young woman. Nadeshiko ran after them. The two younger Tsukiyomi boys and Amu stood waiting.

After several moments of waiting, Ikuto and Tadase's parents came back with a beautiful young woman. The stranger was older than Amu, a few years younger than Ikuto, yet carried herself with the air of a duchess. She had long, gold hair that cascaded down to her waist and unusual violet eyes that pierced the soul. Nadeshiko followed behind the queenly girl.

Amu had to concentrate to keep herself from staggering. This strange woman's aura was so powerful, it was almost tangible. She heard Tadase gulp. Ikuto made no move, so far as Amu could hear. She glanced his way; he didn't look troubled at all by this girl's presence.

"Who are you?"

Amu looked back to the blonde. She stared long and hard, giving Amu the shivers. The pink haired girl took a deep breath.

"Amu Hina-" she stopped, sighed, and said, "Amu Tsukiyomi." I'll never get used to that…" 'Tsukiyomi'?" The girl turned to Mr. Tsukiyomi. "Uncle, what is the meaning of this?!" she demanded, "You promised me that I would be the one to marry Ikuto!"

…I never said whether or not I was married to Ikuto… Nadeshiko delicately pointed this out. Utau rounded on her.

"Who else could she be married to?! Tadase couldn't be married until Ikuto was wed! Uncle!" she cried, turning back to the elder gentleman, "Uncle, you promised!"

"I apologize, Utau. However, it would not have been practical. Your people in Argos need you to continue the Tsukiyomi generation of years to come. And Athens need Ikuto here."

Utau's eyes began to water. Amu felt pity bubble in the pit of her stomach. She looked back at Ikuto. She may not have liked him, but he couldn't be all bad. Not if he was able to take this proud woman's heart.

"How long have you nad Ikuto been married?!"

Amu looked back at Utau. In her eyes there was a desperateness that Amu never knew existed.

"A month."

And silence reigned after.

*****-----------------------*****

That night, dinner had been extremely tense. No one had said a word. Ikuto had excused himself early. Amu watched him leave and felt worried. But why should I feel worried about him?She excused herself soon after her husband. She headed after him, trying to ignore Utau's loathing stare on her way out. She looked around. I don't see him…She went out to the garden, continuing to look for Ikuto. She found him in the clearing where he had found her only hours ago. He was pinching his nose in aggravation, or at least that's what it looked to Amu.

Amu froze as the bushes near her rustled. Yoru pushed his way through the leaves and sat down next to Ikuto. He laid down; Yoru pawed at his shoulder. Ikuto just rolled over onto his side.

…Is he really this depressed? Amu asked herself. She looked up at the sound of wing beats. Sue landed lightly onto Amu's shoulder and Miki prodded her leg. She bent down, scoped up Miki, and took a deep breath.

"Ikuto!"

He flinched and groaned. He looked at her under his arm. "What do you want Amu?" he asked exasperated.

Amu's annoyance grew at his tone. "I wanted to know where you had run off to in such a huff." She sat down. "Really, your exit turned heads. You're practically never first to finish supper. Are Utau's appearances always this distressing for you?"

Ikuto sniffed in response.

"You know, for a guy that acts so cool, you're extremely pathetic," Amu stated.

"…I never asked your opinion," he said as he sat up.

Amu growled. "You're really getting on my nerves," she muttered.

"Then why don't just leave me alone?" he questioned.

The air was filled with a resounding slap. Ikuto blinked and stared at Amu. She looked down on him with tears in her eyes. Ikuto eyes widened a little.

"Amu, you're--" he began. She knelt down in front of the dark haired boy, grabbing the front of his tunic.*

"I won't leave you alone, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, because you don't want me to. You want someone to listen, to talk to with you. But you're scared of something. All of your family is, and so you won't let anyone close. But your father messed up."

Ikuto was silent. "Your father had you marry me. Perhaps thinking that I would abhor you so much that I wouldn't get close." His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, guess what? I abhor you. I abhor you so much I want to scream; but I like you well enough to try and figure out what the hell is wrong with this family. And since I'm married to you anyway, we're both going to have to figure out how to live with each other."

Still Ikuto said nothing in response. Amu got up. She dusted herself off, then held out a hand to Ikuto. "Let's go." She smiled. He stared at her for another second before bowing his head, conceding to Amu.

He wore a heartbreaking smile when he looked back up at her. Amu felt her cheeks grow warm and her smile deepen.

As they walked out of the garden together, Amu went over what she had just said to Ikuto; she marveled at the truth that had been in those words. And for the first time in their month long marriage, she felt herself wondering…

_…What is Ikuto **really** like?_

-----------------

Me: okay, yeah. that was me, trying to make referances to the manga and in the process, made Amu too attentive. ... - -U oh well...

Fuu: have a happy new years, and we'll see you later! ^^

Xao: don't try smuggling out of reviewing either. i'll curse you dreams with killer bunnies if you don't review.

All: have a good new years!

Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: HALLELUJA! HALLELUJA! Yay! i'm back! and i've got a brand new chapter! ^^

Fuu: we don't own SC, so please don't sue us!

Xao: though we wish to own Ikuto. i mean, who wouldn't?

Me: well, at least you own him in your dreams.

Xao: no, Peach Pit refused even though i told them that i'd haunt their nightmares forever...

Me: ...anyways, enjoy ^^

-----------------------

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter Seven

Amu and Ikuto came back to the sound of arguing and frantic yelling. Amu couldn't help but wonder if everyone was trying to make the two of them feel bad. But after a moment of listening, Amu recognized the voices as Utau and her uncle. She and Ikuto exchanged a glanced and sighed.

"What are they arguing about now?" Amu asked in a whisper.

"Why are you asking me?" Ikuto questioned in return.

"Because you can hear everything in this place." Ikuto gave Amu one of his infamous Are-you-a-moron?-looks. "Just tell me."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, but responded, "They're arguing over the same thing they were earlier."

Amu looked back to the parlor, where argument was still going strong. _…I thought that discussion was over… _Amu thought before she realized that Utau was being courteous to her and Ikuto. Or at least, that was the only explanation she could think of.

"Let's go." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her along.

"What are you_ doing_?!" she demanded in a whisper.

"_We_ are going to give my father a good scare. Plus, get Utau off my case--"

"And onto mine! I said I'd find out what's going on in this family; not take away your problems, Ikuto!"

"That's practically the same thing, if you think about it. Even if it wasn't," he continued before Amu could interrupt, "what would you do once you found out what you wanted to find out?"

Amu opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had no answer. Finally, she managed to say, "…I was going to think about that as soon it came it around…"

"Not good enough." He began to pull on her arm again; she didn't fight him. He slowed his pace by a small amount and she quickened hers by the same, so when they walked in they stood right next to each other.

The voices were instantly hushed as the two young people walked into the room. Amu flicked a glance at Ikuto's father. He was wearing no expression, so Amu couldn't tell if he was upset by their act or not.

Utau, however, was clearly upset by their charade. In her eyes was shock and hurt that turned to rage. Amu cursed; Utau charged towards her. Her target flinched, but did not move.

"That's enough, Utau," Ikuto ordered, moving between the two woman.

Utau slapped him. "Ikuto, you moron! After all the times I've told you how I feel! How could you…?! How could you fall for another woman, especially this _slut_?!" Amu's blood began to boil.

"What makes you think you have the…the _gall_ to go around calling me a slut?!" Amu yelled at Utau in fury. "You don't even _know_ me! Plus, there are tons of men like Ikuto!"

The entire hall was silent, listening to nothing but the servants scurrying to clean in the next room.

Amu continued, "So what if he didn't choose you? You'll find someone that returns your feelings. You're a very beautiful and intelligent woman, Utau. Someday you'll find someone who sees that."

Tears fell freely down Utau's cheeks; she crumpled to floor. Amu knelt down next to the sobbing girl, offering her presence. It wasn't accepted, but it wasn't turned away either.

*****-----------------------*****

Utau and Nadeshiko left about hour later. Her aunt baid her to stay longer, but Utau formally refused. She stated that she didn't want to leave Argos unattended for too long.

However, before they had left, Nadeshiko pulled Amu to the side and whispered, "Are you really going to be alright here?"

"Of course I will. You know I'm tough; I can make it through anything," Amu whispered back, smiling jokingly.

"I would believe you except, well, I've been around these people for a while now and have heard some rumors that just might keep you up at night. They might turn _you_ insane, Amu, since your married to Ikuto. There are tons about Ikuto too; the pretty boy, know-it-all, bastard child. I think you should seriously think of remarriage. That man _will not_ make you happy."

"What--?"

"You had better leave. Utau's not very patient." Ikuto's voice silenced the rest of Amu's question and turned Nadeshiko pale.

"Ah, you're quite right! Thank you Master Ikuto! I'll see you again Amu!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Nadeshiko," Amu said. She watched as her childhood friend ran after her mistress. Amu twitched as Ikuto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We should get inside. There's nothing else to see here, and besides," he added teasingly, "little girls need their rest."

"Don't patronize me," Amu muttered, failing to sound angry or annoyed. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. Her cheeks burned and her heart beat achingly in her chest._ Why do I feel guilty? _Nadeshiko's words echoed in Amu's mind incessantly.

__

"…Bastard child…"

"Our plan worked."

"…Plan?"

"The one where we were going to scare him. It worked. He fell for it," he informed her.

"Really? He didn't seem all that upset to me…"

_"…Bastard child…"_

"That's because you haven't lived here your whole life. Believe me, he was bothered."

"…I see," Amu mumbled.

Nothing more was said between them until they came to their room.

"Jeez, it's been a long night," Ikuto groaned, pulling off his evening attire. Amu's face turned the color of Bougainvillea.

"Don't strip here!" she whispered angrily. She could hardly yell, after her and Ikuto's charade earlier.

"Eh? Why not? It's my room, you're my wife. Seems like I should be able to do what I want."

"Well, you can't!" Amu pushed Ikuto into his closet. "Don't come out until we're both done changing."

"So hostile," he mumbled. "You certainly have an aggressive way of showing that you're shy."

"B-be quiet!" She began to pull off her peplo; she turned when she heard the door creak open.

"Excuse me," Tadase said, coming in. Amu turned bright red.

As she built up a scream that would've knocked down the castle, Ikuto poked his head and told Tadase, "Get out of here, short stuff. We're changing."

"I've never been bothered by seeing you naked brother."

The door continued to open.

"I said--"

But Ikuto's warning fell on deaf ears. Tadase stuck his head through the door, and Amu screamed an earth shattering scream. The young blonde boy froze and stared at the half-naked strawberry blonde.

A long arm snaked its way around Amu's exposed chest and another covered her mouth. Ikuto held her close to him, which she supposed was supposed a comforting gesture. She couldn't deny that she felt slightly better, but her heart was racing too fast and she was becoming dizzy. Ikuto looked at Tadase who was still staring at Amu and stated, "I said we, midget. Do you have a problem hearing as well as being short?"

Tadase flushed in anger, but said nothing. "Sorry," he apologized to Amu.

"Isv fvine," came Amu's muffled reply. "Gcoud you leafv mnow?"

Tadase gave Amu a confused look. She shook Ikuto's hand off and repeated. Tadase nodded and left. As soon as the door closed Ikuto let go of Amu and retreated back into the closet. They didn't say another word to each other as both were absorbed in their thoughts. Amu's could still Ikuto's arms around her and his presence behind her. My heart won't slow…

Even when Helios finally put his horses away, Amu couldn't shut her eyes. She watched her husband sleep and felt a strange quiet feeling. When sleep and Morpheus beckoned to her, she began to play with Ikuto's hair, reveling at the feeling of it.

Just before weariness got the better of her, Amu wondered, Just what is this feeling?

----------------------------

Me: yes, what is that feeling...? she's not very sharp, is she? in any case, i have to get oof soon, so give out lots of healthy reviews until you see me again! later! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Me: damn writers' block. it sucks. but anyways, i'm back with the next chapter! Hooray ^^!

Fuu: we own nothing (although we wished we could own ikuto...god he's smexy...)

Xao: we thank youtube and amuto amv peoples for making amvs. it gave us inspiration when we were lacking.

Me: with that said, enjoy! ^^

------------------------

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter 8

"What did you say?"

"Would you go somewhere with me today, Amu?" Ikuto asked a dumbstruck Amu.

She recovered quickly and responded, "Why would I want to do something like that?"

"To keep up our act; to get out of the castle; to find something out about me and my family that you haven't guessed yet; or maybe to be around Tadase?"

Amu froze. "Tadase is coming?"

"He said he was, anyway. But if you want to spend the day here, then I guess it would be understandable." Did she imagine the slight hurt in his voice? She cast away the thought.

Amu looked at her feet. _Tadase's coming too…Tadase is going with him…_

The truth was Amu hadn't been able to look Tadase in the eye since he had walked in on her. He had tried to apologize frequently but she was never too keen to bring the subject up. _Maybe it'll be better to get out of this place…_

"Can I bring my friends?"

"If you want. I'm taking Yoru, and Tadase never leaves without Kiseki, so you can bring your cat- what was her name? Miki?- or your other friends, we're not going to stop you."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Very well. Are you dressed?"

Amu grinned slightly. _He's crude, apathetic, and such a snob but at least he doesn't just walk out whenever he feels like it. _Amu shook her head, still smiling. "Yes, I'm changed."

*****---------------------*****

"I'm very glad that you decided to come with us, Amu," Tadase said.

Amu smiled back. "I am too. I really was needing to get out of there."

"Let's go," Ikuto called. Amu hid a smirk as she nudged Ran into a trot and fell in line with Ikuto's horse while Tadase brought up the rear. The gates leading out into the city opened and the trio went thru.

As soon as the great clang of the gates locking could be heard, Ran reared and bolted, running at full speed. Amu didn't fight her, but instead leaned into her willing her to go faster, but still keeping control over the excited horse. She heard Tadase shout after her, but she paid no heed. She laughed in delight, feeling her bangs fly in the wind. She undid her hair, and it flew behind like strands of pink ribbon. It truly did feel good to ride again.

"Is that the best you have, Amu?"

Amu looked to her right and saw Ikuto keeping up with her. Amu's smirk grew in size; anticipation welled in her chest at Ikuto's challenge. Miki and Yoru were screeching in protest, but were promptly ignored. "Last one to the garden, loses!" Ikuto agreed. The two raced thru the city streets, jumping over street vendor carts and weaving between people, many of whom yelled at the reckless pair.

Ikuto managed to win by a nose. Though this disappointed Amu, she threw back and laughed loudly and joyfully. "That's the most fun I've had in ages!"

"Too bad you lost," Ikuto commented. That put a damper on her good. She turned towards him to retort. She stopped. The brightest smile Amu had ever seen was sitting on her normally stoic husbands face.

"Quit teasing me," she said while trying to look annoyed.

Ikuto's smile grew and he laughed, not as loudly as Amu had but just as happily. Amu was surprised by how quickly her own smile returned, how much her mood improved again. They laughed together a friendly, natural laugh over nothing.

They dismounted and let their horses graze. Amu collapsed onto the grass with a contented sigh. Her heart was racing from the excitement, her hair was wind blown, and her face was flushed from the intensity of the race. Ikuto watched her in silence while unbridling his horse. He muttered something to himself, and when Amu asked he said it was nothing.

"Oh! Would you mind coming with me?"

Ikuto looked at her. "Where and for what reason?"

"I have a friend who doesn't live far from here. She told me that whenever I married, I was to bring my husband to meet her and for her to deem whether or not he was worthy of me."

"…Are you hoping she'll say "No, you're not worthy"?"

"Maybe," Amu shrugged, "She surprises me sometimes, you know. Maybe she'll say you're worthy…"

They talked little while walking. Amu knocked on Rima's door, and a boy about her age with dark hair and blue eyes. "Yes? And you are?"

"Uh, I'm a friend of Rima's," Amu said with her hand raised in greeting, "I was at your wedding, Kairi…"

"Ah, Amu isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me! Is Rima here?"

"No, she's out shopping." Kairi then shut the door. Amu stood there dumbstruck, her hand still raised. Ikuto simply stood behind her.

"You sure have a way with your friends' husbands, Amu."

"Nah, that's just Kairi," Rima told him coming up to them with her tiny dog following close behind.

"I'm still not sure what you see in him, Rima," Amu told her in a nervous chuckle.

"He's an acquired taste, I'll admit. But once you get used to him, he's actually quite lovable," Rima smiled. "I'm glad you finally came to see me, Amu. And who's the guy? Did you finally get married?"

"Yep," Amu replied dryly. But she smiled, "It's been way too long since we talked, Rima."

"Yes it has been. You're free the whole day, right?"

Amu glanced at Ikuto. He nodded. "That appears to be the case."

Rima raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "In that case, let's head to the garden to talk. Kairi won't mind if I'm out a little longer."

"That's fine."

As they walked back, Amu and Rima caught up on all that they had seen and heard, while Ikuto listened without comment.

"So it sounds like you have definitely been locked in an ivory tower, Amu," Rima commented.

"Yep, and it's Hades."

"Don't go saying that lightly, Amu, or he and Persephone will make your eternal rest an ivory tower."

Amu chuckled.

"Now then, since you and I are caught up; Ikuto, you have to tell me about yourself."

"You know, whether or not _you_ deem me worthy of Amu, it's my _father_ that has the final say in her (and mine) happiness."

Rima halted and faced Ikuto. "…You say that, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but your eyes tell different. When it comes to happiness, you seem to deprive yourself of that, so emotion will have no effect on you. I don't claim to know what's wrong with your family, but I can see at least that much at first glance." Ikuto said nothing in remark.

"Aggravating isn't he? He always clams up like that." He glanced at the pink haired girl.

"Really?" Rima asked Amu without taking her eyes off Ikuto. "Isn't that an attribute that really bugs you Amu?"

"You know me well enough to know that, Rima."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I hope you know that happiness is something that you must make," Rima told him. "I think that if you gave yourself half a chance, you would be able to find your own happiness. Don't listen to someone that's trying to rule you. If you do that, you'll be worthy of Amu."

*****---------------------*****

"So she deemed unworthy," Ikuto mumbled.

Amu said nothing. She hadn't expected anything different, so why did she feel slightly disappointed.

"Of course she deemed you unworthy. Anyone would be able to see that at first glance."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because we dislike each other," Amu stated simply, turning toward Ikuto. She winced inwardly at Ikuto's expression. He looked almost angry. He took her shoulders firmly and came forward until their faces were nearly touching and their eyes were level.

"Have I ever said I dislike or abhor you, Amu?"

That intoxicating scent that one could not help but notice. And his eyelashes were unusually long for a boy. Amu shivered and shook her head weakly.

"Than what makes you think I don't like you? Can you read my thoughts or my heart?"

Amu's breath caught. "What do you…?"

Ikuto's thumb traced her lips and brought his face closer till their lips were a mere hairs breath apart. The color in Amu's cheeks deepened and heart was practically bursting through her chest. Her eyelids drooped.

Ikuto pulled back and smirked. "I didn't think you'd get so caught up in the moment," he said letting go of her shoulders. He turned and left, chuckling lightly. Amu watched him leave before sinking to the ground.

"Jerk," she muttered. She wiped off the tears threatening to fall and stood back up.

------------------------

Me: ...that would so happen in the anime.

Fuu: i think it did; she just didn't collapse afterward.

Xao: enough. you readers will review. if you don't, i'll send adorable demonic bunnies and elephants to haunt your dreams.

Me: and you won't get the next chapter!

Fuu: so review--

Xao: --or else!

Me: see you later! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Yay! my next chapter! happieness soared while writting it--

Fuu: --and hopefully happieniess will soar while reading it. ^^

Xao: once again (as we keep saying) while we wished we owned it, we **do not own** SC!

Me: now enjoy at your reading pleasure. ^^

------------------------

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter 9

Amu was disliking Ikuto more than ever. Every time she turned around, he was there. He had even begun to invade her dreams, much to her embarrassment and displeasuring pleasure, and when she woke from one, he was there next to her. Every time she looked him in the face, her heart would skip a beat and she would be able to notice every tiny detail of his face. She cursed him and herself. And perhaps Cupid as well. She tried to find reasons that this crush (she refused to acknowledge as anything more) was a good thing.

There was nothing good about it. Absolutely nothing. It just made extra baggage for her in the future. That would make leaving harder, for she did intend to leave as soon as she found out what was wrong with Iktuo's family.

So why did she notice the quiet, gentle way he handled everything, how his face looked so very young when he slept, how when she caught his glances, they would be so tender she felt the heat in her face rise. She definitely felt as though Cupid and his mistress were making sport of her, or someone was at least.

_It's just not fair,_ she thought while watching Ikuto sleep for the umpteenth time. She absently took a lock of his hair and began to play with it. Ikuto twitched and sighed in content; Amu blushed. She felt her heart beat speed up slightly. How he had such a heavy affect on her was beyond her. But she didn't want to question her heart while he was there. So she got out of their bed, grabbed a shawl, and ran to the horse barn. She startled Sue and Miki, who began to chase after her.

She ran out barefooted through open night air. Of course, the Gods had to make rain that night. Above in the heavens, Zeus ran a rampage of thunder and lightning as his rains fell.

Amu stopped and scooped Miki into her arms and under the shawl, whistled to Sue to come under the shawl before continuing to the barn. By the time she finally made it into the warm barn, she was soaked. She thanked the Gods that it was still summer, so the night was warm, but being wet was still uncomfortable.

Amu listened to the muffled snores of the horses and some of the stable hands. Her sight adjusted and she made her way up to the hay loft. She let Miki and sue out from under her reasonably-dry shawl. She spied a low peg on the wall with a horse blanket hung on it. Amu took the blanket off its hook and spread it out in a corner of the loft. She stripped off her peplo and hung it on the now empty hook. Finally, she sat on the blanket and covered herself with the shawl.

The warmth and darkness of the stable began to affect the sleep-deprived girl. Within minutes, Amu fell into a dreamless sleep.

After what felt like only a couple minutes, Amu thought she heard a soft rustle. It sounded like someone was bending over her. She profoundly ignored the noise, and fell into the numbing, black ocean that engulfed one in sleep. However, whoever or whatever was banding over her, would not let her have the peace of a dreamless sleep.

The person picked her up, bridal style. Amu groaned in protest and mumbled for the person to put her down.

"It's mean to leave without telling someone, Amu," said a voice that made Amu want to groan and sigh at the same time. _Why do you torment me so…? _But even with these thoughts racing in her mind, Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and buried her face into the crevice between his collar bone and his neck. The fact that the only cloth dividing their bodies was a shawl and his night garments.

He chuckled deeply. "You're awfully affectionate when you're sleepy."

"Quiet," she mumbled back. The way her voice came out, it sounded like she'd had too much to drink earlier. _…Maybe I did…_

He chuckled once more before becoming mute. The last thing Amu felt before going unconscious was Ikuto's long fingers playing with her hair.

*****--------------------*****

Amu woke to sore arms, a stiff back, soft whinnies, and a beautiful scent. When she opened her eyes, she saw wooden walls, a hay strewn floor, and Ikuto. His head was resting on top of hers and his arms were pulling Amu close to him.

Amu's heart raced in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it. Trying not to wake Ikuto, Amu carefully untwined her arms from her husband's neck. Ikuto stirred but didn't open his eyes. She breathed slowly and re-wound her arms around his waist.

_Damn it! This isn't a good idea…! Trying to get close to him…!_But it was already too late.

_I love him…_

"You awake?"

"…As awake as you probably are."

Ikuto gave a sleepy "Hmmm."

"What did you think about while you were up here on your own?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered automatically. How else do I answer him…?"…Then why did you come out here?"

"I needed out of the prison," she answered truthfully.

"I see." Amu peeked out from her hiding place in his neck. His face was as it always was, but his eyes glittered in hurt. Amu sat up in his lap, making sure to not move his arms, while she however moved hers to where her hands rested on Ikuto's chest.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…like whatever I said is tearing you up for some reason?"

"Because it is."

Amu felt her heart clench at the way he was still looking at her and his answer. She ducked her head to keep from looking at him. "But why?!"

Ikuto gently grabbed Amu's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "If I told you it was because I've fallen for you what would you say?"

-----------------------

Me: ...Why must they be so SHORT?!

Xao: because you like to keep things short and simple.

Me: ...Shut up!

Xao: and anyways, until we get some loose ends tied up and knocked out of the way, these chapters will probably remain short.

Me & Fuu: sadness...

Me: but i'm sure that amswers some review questions (if any of you have them). anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! they are fuel sorces for my creative spirit.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: woot! next chapter! and in...what?...about a week?

Fuu: does it matter?

Me: yes! o

Xao: ... -_- once again, we own nothing--

Fuu: though we keep asking Peach Pit if we could claim Ikuto...

Xao: _don't interupt me...!_

Fuu: ... O.o

Me: enjoy! ^^

------------------------

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter 10

Ikuto gently grabbed Amu's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "If I told you it was because I've fallen for you what would you say?"

Amu's eyes widened. Her heart swelled, but her thoughts were opposite of her heart. _No! I can't…!_ He leaned in close to her. Amu felt her limbs turn to paste and her will begin to crumble as the distance between them began to close. But her reason won out in the end as she weakly pushed him away. She couldn't look him in the face and her hands trembled, but she knew this was the best thing for both parties.

And it broke her heart.

"We…shouldn't, Ikuto. It will _not_ end well. It just…_won't_."

"…You sound like your trying to convince _yourself_ more than me, Amu."

She flinched. Her heart felt like it was tearing in two, but she was strong. _I can handle this._ She repeated the thought like a mantra. "Think about it Ikuto. I'm not made for politics; you are. You were born to be a leader. Me? I'm just a lowly sculptors' daughter. It's partly surprising that your father approved of this marriage in the first place." He said nothing in response. She tried a glance up at him. His face gave away the emotion his eyes did. His liquid-ice eyes looked vulnerable and pained. Amu wasn't sure how much further her chest could be torn, but she could feel her eyes tear up from the pain in his eyes.

Finally, he said, "You're making excuses." He held her close and whispered into her hair, "Is it that bad that I adore you? Do you hate me _that _much?"

Her tears spilled over and soaked her cheeks. Finally, she spoke with her heart and said, "No it's really not. And I've found myself hating you less and less. But still…"

He waited as she took a painful breath before continuing, "But still, I plan on leaving when all this is done, Ikuto. I can't stand this prison. You can relate with me on that point. I want my freedom, and this place steals it from me. So falling in love…it would only end in hurt. For both of us."

Ikuto didn't say anything; simply stroked his wife's unusual pink hair. Neither spoke for a very long time.

"Run away with me then."

Amu looked up startled. "What?"

"When you've done what you intend to, I plan on running from this place. Come with me?"

Amu just stared at him. He bent down towards her till they were close enough to kiss, then stopped, waiting for her response. She opened to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, she managed to whisper, "Yes." She leaned up the rest of the way and kissed him.

The both of them tensed and relaxed as though an electric current had run through their bodies and left them tingling from the sensation. The kiss was innocent enough, but it still left both participants breathless.

Amu looked down at her knees, blushing deeply. "Wow." Ikuto chuckled. She looked at him and giggled as well.

Down below, the stable hands heard the quiet sound of awkward chuckles.

*****------------------*****

Amu could feel Ikuto's eyes bore into her back as she changed back into her peplo. Without turning her head, she glanced at him.

"You know…?" Amu looked at Ikuto. "We never did have our honey moon night…"

Amu's face turned a bright pink. She had never even _tried_ to think about Ikuto like that. Now that he brought it up, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Ikuto whispering her name; his fingers caressing her gently; his lips kissing her passionately; his body pressed to hers. _Great; more distractions…_

"I don't think we should," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Ikuto's hurt and disappointment were practically tangible. "I mean," she amended quickly, "just not _now_. I don't think the time is right yet. Right now, we have to focus on overthrowing your father."

"Don't say that."

"Sorry?" she asked not hiding the confusion in her voice.

"'Overthrowing.' That makes it sound like we want to take his thrown. I don't want to. As I just told you a second ago, I plan on running away when we're done."

Amu digested Ikuto's words for a moment. "What are you going to do about your father's place when all's done? You didn't say…"

"You didn't ask. Tadase will take the torch. He's always envied me for the thrown as our family's next head. His love for our city runs deep, and he wants to be the one to watch over it and help it flourish."

"What about you?" She turned towards him fully dressed and completely absorbed in their conversation.

"I love the city as much as Tadase does, if that's what you mean. I just don't want to govern it. I don't want the responsibility should the city fall under my rule. Plus, now I have another reason to get out." He looked at her. She turned away, pleased and cheeks flushing.

"Well then, let's figure out what we're going to do about your father."

"And his employer."

Amu blinked. "Employer?" She turned and faced Ikuto again with surprise and questions in her eyes. "He's working _under_ somebody?"

"Of course. You mean you didn't _notice_?"

Amu set her face into an embarrassed pout. "Not really… But," she continued her face becoming a medley of intimidated and confused, "what are we going to do if we have _two_ enemies?"

"There's two of us, you know?"

She turned toward him. "We're in this together, Amu." He gave a small smirk but his eyes showed the same intimidation Amu was feeling. She went back over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Together? I like the sound of that."

And the deal was sealed with a kiss.

-----------------------------

Me: you know you've been waiting for that one. ^^

Fuu: and we've delivered! ^v^

Xao: now you do know the next chapter is gonna be super depressing, right?

Me: don't excite them!

Xao: (_eveil chuckle_)

Fuu: ...right...anyways, once again we ask everyone to review your likes, dislikes, and questions.

Me: NO FLAMERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FRIEKIN' STORY, THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!

Fuu: till next time!

Me: THAT'S **MY** LINE....!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: this is a remake of my last chapter. i wasn't happy with how it came out last time, so i remade it. surprisingly, it's longer than the first time.

Xao: that's why she hasn't updated.

Fuu: she was lazy with the 1st upload; hopefully this one's better.

All: We don't own SC! or any of its characters. Plz don't sue us.

Me: hope you like it! (seriously!!!) ^^

--------------------------

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter 11

"Amu!"

Amu and Ikuto looked over their shoulders. Tadase rushed towards them while trying to not look rushed. "Father wishes to speak with you," he told them.

"Really? What for?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to glance at Ikuto. _Did their father find out about us trying to get rid of him?!_ she thought worriedly.

"He didn't say."

This time Amu couldn't stop from looking over her husband. Their eyes met; the worry Amu clearly felt was reflected in his face. She sighed deeply and turned back to Tadase. She smiled and told him, "Father wishes to speak; daughter wishes to hear."

Tadase nodded and turned back the way he came with Amu following after. They went through a wing of the mansion Amu had never been in and finally stopped before an intricately carved, yet surprisingly simple-looking wooden door. Amu's brother-in-law turned around and motioned for her to enter. She felt her body lock up and her feet freeze to the floor. She breathed deep and gulped. Her eyes closed and she told herself, _I'm strong. I can handle this…!_

"Amu?"

She opened her eyes to see Tadase giving her a strange look. She took another deep breath and willed her feet to move towards the door. She knocked.

"Come in."

Amu opened the door. "Excuse me," she said, trying to sound like she was not afraid. She somehow managed. She stepped inside the door and shut it.

Darkness swallowed her and Amu had to blink several times before she was able to at least make out the shape of the room. It was a large, oval room with no lighting. For a moment, Amu thought she had actually left the Tsukiyomi mansion and had fallen to Hades' domain. _Is **this** Persephone felt when Hades lured her there?_

Amu jumped slightly when a candle was lit, illuminating a small portion of the room. "Ms. Hinamori, please come forward." Amu flinched at the sound of the voice as it boomed and echoed off the walls. Ikuto's father's face was illuminated in the tiny flame's light. Amu took hesitant steps towards him. _He looks like a demon…_

Then she stopped as his words had just sunk in. "Ms. 'Hinamori'?" she asked, "What are you talking about, Father? I'm your daughter-in-law; that would make me a Tsukiyomi, right?" He didn't answer. He turned and sat on a chair that had seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Amu stepped closer to the fire light becoming very distressed in the overwhelming dark, but far away enough so her face was masked by the shadows. "What is it you wished to talk to me about?" she asked politely.

"…What do you think of my son?"

Amu didn't answer right away. She looked at her father-in-law's face and gauged his expression. He kept a careful mask on, covering his emotions. _I wonder if he was an actor when he was younger…? He's very good; very convincing._ "If I told you I can't live in this fortress…?"

Ikuto's father heaved a sigh that didn't sound quite regretting enough. "That's a real pity. Of course," he continued, "I asked about Ikuto, not my _home_, my dear."

_Some home…_ "You did. I can't live in this _home_, but I find myself becoming quite attached Ikuto. I don't want to see him taken away from me."

Ikuto's father smiled. "Ah. You see? There's the rub. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to learn how to live without him."

"What?" she asked, grateful to the shadows for hiding her shock. "Why?!"

"You're getting too close. If you come any closer to him, you'll only be hurt by the family's secrets," he explained. "In any case, coming closer might not be in your _father's _best interests."

"…Are you warning me or threatening me?"

"Warning."

Amu stood silently and continued to watch her father-in-law's face. He was smiling. Smiling like he had just won the world's greatest competition. _But his eyes…_ His eyes were filled with mal intent.

Suddenly, Amu felt a strange pain envelope her chest. But she wanted to make sure. "What about Ikuto? Do you really think he'll say yes to divorcing me?"

"Oh, Ikuto has always been quite obedient to my will. A little black cat with no power is nothing against one such as me."

Amu flinched. _'One such as me…?!' He's threatening **both** of us!_ "Is that so…?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady, "Well, if that's all you wanted to talk to me about…?"

Ikuto's father nodded. Amu nodded, turned on her heel, and walked out. She blinked as soon as she was out of the 'cave.' As soon as her eyesight returned, she ran down the corridor. Just as she was about to round the corner, the huge wooden doors groaned open. Amu rushed around the corner and stopped to listen.

"Captain!" her father-in-law called, "My daughter-in-law has decided to be very obstinate."

"I understand sir. It's the house on the large hill outside the city right?"

"Yes."

Amu choked back a gasp. _They're going to…! Papa!_ She ran through the servants' quarters so as not to be seen. She ran through the garden, too scared for her father's life to saddle Ran. She jumped through the hole in the city wall that lead to the garden and through the city's streets. She pushed her legs to run faster. But after a time of running she heard someone else's footsteps. They were right behind her, and the strides were longer. Whoever it was was catching up to her.

"Amu!"

She rounded and Ikuto nearly fell on top of her. He grabbed her hand. "Amu! What's wrong?!"

"Let go! Ikuto, let go!" she shouted. Tears threatened to fall and thought os her father dead on the floor of their house caused her to tremble.

"Amu?! Tell me what's wrong!" Ikuto demanded.

"They're going to kill him! You have to let go! They're going to kill my father!" she managed to break from his grip and began to run at top speed once more. She barely registered that Ikuto was following her nor that her legs were becoming numb. _Papa's going to **die!** And it's all **my** fault! Papa…!_She froze as she saw two shapes move away from her father's small house on the hill. "No…" she whispered to herself. She ran the rest of the way up the hill.

The door was broken in. Amu tread carefully over the thresh hold. "Papa!" Silence answered her call. She went into the tiny kitchen and saw a stew that was beginning to burn on the fire. She grabbed a piece of thick cloth and took it off the flame. She took a taste and grimaced. "Papa's such an awful cook," she mumbled. "Wouldn't know a lemon from a lamb."

"Amu…?" She looked up to Ikuto's worried face. She tried to smile. The best she give was a small lift of her tense lips. She moved away from the table and went into her father's workshop. There was marble dust and chippings everywhere. In the middle of the room was a large, half-finished statue. Amu walked up to it and placed her hands on the cold stone. She closed her eyes and reached out her senses to find her father's inspiration, the marble's inner image. '_One thing people don't understand, Amu,' _her father used to tell her, '_is that a statue is already made. The only thing a sculptor is good for is finding it and uncovering that stunning frame in time.'_

"What is that meant to be?" Ikuto asked from behind.

"…Us. You, me, and Papa. See?" she asked, beginning to move her hands around the statue, "This is Papa's hand trying to get us to hold hands. We're fighting. Again. Come and feel it."

Ikuto came towards her. He placed his hands on the marble, looking unsure of what he was doing. "Close you eyes," Amu told him, "and try to see Papa's picture." Ikuto closed his eyes and concentrated. Amu placed her hand over his and guided his palm. "Do you see it?"

"…I…think so…but I don't think we're fighting…I mean," he continued, opening his eyes, "we're getting married."

"One normally wouldn't think we would be, but my face doesn't look happy." Amu explained, pointing to the image of her. "You see, stone has lived forever. It knows when you were born, and it saw you grow up. My papa told me that one cannot hide itself from the earth or sky. There's an image of truth found in the rock of the mountains. It remembers when and why the gods left the ground to live on Olympus, when man first began to walk on his legs, everything. He also told me that only a true artist could find the picture found within the earth. His dream was to be that kind of artist. That's why his marble is like this," she said, patting the marble. "Both my papa and the earth know me and his intimacy with Gaia let him understand how you would be. Underneath your cover of stone, you probably don't look very thrilled to be married, just as I don't."

Ikuto looked from the marble block to Amu and back. He said nothing, but turned and left the room. Amu took one last look at the unfinished statue and followed after her husband. He turned back into the kitchen while she went up to her old loft.

She stopped.

There were signs of a struggle. Small, red streaks of blood marked the wood walls of the small loft. Amu's heart beat painfully in her chest and the calm she had only just felt disappeared. She began to search through the loft, but didn't find anything.

Worry encompassed her whole being as she descended the ladder back into the tiny kitchen. Ikuto looked back up at her as she entered. "Find anything?" She shook her head. He sighed and stood up. "Neither can I…Should we go back?"

"…I don't know…I'd like to check the grounds and the barn before leaving," she responded.

He nodded. "I'll wait in the garden," he told her and left. She followed him out the broken door frame and watched him walk back down the hill. Amu took a deep breath and walked around to the barn. The thought of it being weird without Ikuto with her was drowned out by worry for her father's welfare.

She stopped short as she noticed imprints in the grass near the back window. She inhaled sharply and ran to the hidden alcove. She looked around the small meadow before calling out, "Papa! Are you here?" She walked further out into the meadow. She heard a groan behind an outcropping of rock.

Amu rushed to the other side. Her father was leaning heavily against the boulder.

"Papa!"

Her father started and looked at her. "Amu?" She grinned in relief and hurried to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she kneeled down next to him.

"Sore and stiff. But then again, when am I not? It's hard being old." he joked.

"You are not old Papa! And you know that's not what I meant," she replied annoyed.

"That's nice of you to say, even though it's really not true. And no I don't. what are you talking about?"

"Those men that broke into the house and attacked you! What else would I be talking about?!" Her voice was becoming annoyed. _After being so worried, he's sitting here joking?!_ Angry tears began to form in her eyes from the swirling and mixing emotions. Relief mixed with worry and annoyance; tears sprang into her eyes, making them sting. She held them back and instead continued in a thick voice, "I saw blood up in the loft when I got to the house. Are you alright?"

He watched thoughtfully. "…How did you know someone ransacked the house, Amu?"

Amu didn't answer immediately. She assessed her father's expression for a moment. He was confused and surprised and Amu wondered if she saw suspicion in her father's eyes.

"I, um," she stuttered, "I heard some men…in the street…say--"

"Amu," her father interrupted, "I haven't lived with you for 16 years to not be able to know when you're lying to me."

Amu opened her mouth, but closed it again as no words could be used in defense. She looked down at her knees; her hands clenched into fists. Her heart warred against her mind. On the one hand, she wanted to tell her father of the horrible deeds Ikuto's father was doing. However, if she told her father he might tell her to break off the marriage without her fulfilling her mission. Her frustration was beginning to build up to where she wanted to scream. The bitter, persistent frustration welled and overflowed in rivers. The remaining frustration towards Ikuto and the fresh, raw frustration towards his father became waterfalls of tears.

Her father sighed. "Can you not tell me, Amu?"

Amu blinked up at him through a watery haze of liquid amber. Her father's ever present kind smile was once again plastered onto his face like the giant masks the actors wear at the Festival for Dionysus. The happiness that was his mask protected his true feelings. He always knew more than he let on. _Always…_

And even though Amu had lived with him for all her sixteen years, when her father put on his mask, she could never tell what exactly he was thinking. _Like Ikuto…Just like…Ikuto._ Feelings hidden behind a cold pretense, but a truly selfless person.

Amu faulted. _Is **that** what my attraction to him is…? It would make sense_, she told herself. _Maybe the only reason we ever fought and argued over the past four (or was it five?) months was just because we were forced to marry…?_She thought of Ikuto. His mysterious yet lonely aura, his night-ocean eyes, his soft, blue-black hair. Her pulse quickened slightly, but she didn't blush. She then thought of Tadase. Gold-blonde blonde hair that shown in the sun and an aura that glowed in innocence with a smile that reflected it.

Amu's heart swelled, but it wasn't in adoration. She couldn't see Tadase as anything but a little brother or a very dear friend.

_So then how do I see Ikuto…?_"Amu?"

She jumped as her mind was brought back to the present and her father.

Amu gulped and took a shuddery breath. "Never mind," she told her father. "Never mind…"

-------------------

Me: And from there, I must cliff. i had more ideas for this chap, but i decided a continuation was in order, so that's all for today.

Xao: If you could, in your reviews, tell us whether you like this version better or the first version better.

Fuu: if you liked the first version better than we're very sorry, but we have no more copies of the first version. they were all deleted.

Me: (_nervous laughter_) don't kill us, plz.

All: REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND NECESSARY FOR YOU TO RECIEVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE THIS GOES, THEN YOU **MUST** REVIEW!!!!

Me: see ya next time! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Me: OMG! SENIOR YEAR SUCKS! I CAN'T GET ANYTHING DONE! (screams and runs in circle like a chicken with it's head cut off)

Fuu: please ignore her, people. she's just stressed, what with trying to be responsible, and all.

Me: AND I'M GRADUATIONG IN TWO WEEKS!

Xao: ...we don't own anything. shut up and just read.

Fuu: enjoy!

Aristocratic Hate, Democratic Love

Chapter 12

"Amu?"

Amu turned as Ikuto came into sight. "Over here!" she called. Ikuto ran over to where Amu and her father sat. he looked at her father. "Are you badly injured, sir?" he asked.

"Nah. When one's lived around barn animals for as long as I have, something like this doesn't slow you down much, boy," Amu's father chuckled. Amu narrowed her eyes. Her father's bluff was very believable, but his movements were stiff and it was obvious as the nose on her face that her father was deeply wounded.

"How deep is the wound?"

Amu and her father blinked in surprise at the somewhat presumptuous boy. Then, after a long moment of silence, Amu's father laughed out loud. "Oh you two are just too perfect for each other!" he gasped. Ikuto's eyebrow raised slightly, still awaiting a proper response to his inquiry. Amu's father was still chuckling as he told them, "It's pretty deep, but I don't think it's fatal. Nothing to worry about."

"Quit trying to tough this out, Dad," Amu hissed. "You are seeing a physician, whether you like it or not."

"Amu is so mean!" her father moaned. "Even when Daddy tries to be all tough and cool, she knocks him down a few pegs."

Amu sighed. "No more wine for 'Daddy.'"

"Amu." She looked up into Ikuto's concerned eyes.

She smiled slightly at him. "Help me get this lump up?"

"Meeeeeeaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Can you keep this quiet?" The physician glanced at Ikuto and Amu in uninterested consideration. The two children had come into his house demanding for him to see the man that now lay on his bed, freshly bandaged and presently sleeping.

"How quiet are you children willing this man to be?"

"Please—" Amu started. Ikuto placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He looked at the physician.

"My name Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The Physician's eyebrow raised slightly, but aside from that, he didn't look all that impressed with Ikuto's statement. "This man you have just treated is my wife's father. However, he has…been framed for a crime he did not commit. My wife, here, would be most distraught if her father died before he could plead his case before my father."

The physician looked steadily at Ikuto, his gaze a piercing and searching one. Ikuto, for his part, looked as unattached and yet as honest as he could possibly look. The doctor's eyes narrowed fractionally, and he turned instead to study Amu.

Amu shifted a little under his gaze. But her usual pride came back, and she straightened ever so slightly and held the man's gaze with no fear for herself in her eyes. And the doctor noticed. He smirked, "Very well. But know this, children," he told them seriously at their obvious relief, "I will only care for this man so long as he is injured. Once he has recovered his strength, which should be in a week or so, he will leave. And if he is not gone by then, I will have him taken by the soldiers."

Amu's eyes widened. She was about to protest, when Ikuto said calmly, "That is very fair of you, sir. My wife and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

With that said, he took Amu by the hand and led her out. "Ikuto, what-?"

"Hush," he told her without looking back. It was in Amu to protest, but the grip on her hand hurt enough that she figured as soon as they were out of hearing range, she could lay into him. They walked through the city together, hand in hand. Amu glanced at Ikuto out of the corner of her eye. He looked as untouchable as he ever did.

When Amu thought about it, she could definitely see why he was said to be the most beautiful face in all of Athens. His hair shone under the sun, and his face was an artists' dream come true. In a way, his beauty was unusual. Beautiful hair, by popular vote, was always considered curly, yet Ikuto's was straight. But where normal straight hair was widely considered lifeless, his had a strange…youthfulness to it.

What also made beautiful, though, was his distantness. His almost seeming inattentiveness. One would look at the world around them, and swear they had never guessed that Ikuto Tsukyiomi was part of it.

'_Like Papa's statues…_'

But Amu knew different. She had seen the Iktuo no one else had; the Ikuto no one ever _would_. She had seen his smile, had heard his laughter, and had felt his warmth and his strange kindness. Yes, Ikuto could be exceedingly cruel at times, but… '_But he's never abandoned me,_' Amu thought to herself. It was for that reason she had found herself inevitably taken with him. And along with saving Ikuto from his family, she had made it her personal mission all of a sudden to make Ikuto see himself, the way Amu saw him.

But a niggling thought crept upon her. What if they didn't make it? What if they died in the process of taking Ikuto's father out of power? What if they were separated too soon to do anything _about_ Iktuo's father?

What if Ikuto made her leave to save herself…?

Me: okay, before we go, i wanna say, I'M SORRY! i am terribly, terribly sorry about how i left all of you like i did! i just... i... senior year, and... (starts crying) PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS!

Fuu: Emi, stop it! you're embarrassing yourself! not to mention us.

Me: it's just... this story has probably been my best and most well recieved! and all the people that were so kind to update for it... i feel like such an ass! so i just want to shout out to those who have been most faithful, even if you never read this story again. Many, many, many thanks to 'you should get lost', 'FoxGirl18', and whoever else like AH,DL. your kind words were what finally motivated me to write this. so this the fan's chapter! i love all of you!

Xao: 8P Emi, you're making me sick. just shut up, would you? and all of you people who still like this story, review, if you please. make Emi stop grovelling. before i kill her in her sleep, and you really WILL never hear of her again.

Fuu: Till next time, kiddies! Bye!


End file.
